


Unbidden

by hippydeath



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-16
Updated: 2006-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippydeath/pseuds/hippydeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes what we see is not what we expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbidden

The first time she found John and Rodney together, she turned away and retreated back down the corridor, waylaying one of the marines who was headed that way as she went. They deserved some kind of privacy.

It doesn't occur to her to stop and stare; she's too shocked to think about it.

The second time, the balcony doors give her presence away as she steps out for some air. There's an awkward moment when they flinch apart and she looks away for a moment, and then it's back to business as usual.

Something at the back of her mind wishes they hadn't, almost makes her tell them to carry on and that she'll leave, but in the nick of time she remembers that it wouldn't be proper, and they smile and make small talk and eventually go their own ways.

The third time, she's stopped in her tracks by a flustered Dr Zelenka who insists in unusually broken English that she really does not want to go near the lab, as Dr McKay and Major Sheppard are in there, and she understands exactly what he means but carries on regardless.

Voyeur. The words hits her like a slap in the face and she still carries on, until she's standing outside the door to the lab, staring through the glass doors and she can't tear herself away.

Doctor McKay, Rodney, is on his knees, his hands on John Sheppard's hips, and really, she shouldn't be watching this, has no place to be watching this. It's too private; the desperation on the Major's face, the tension in Rodney's arms, it's clear from the expressions on their faces that this is so much more than the last few days tension building up, although she should know that; she's been watching them for months.

Finally she tears herself away, leaves them to the privacy they deserve and makes a point of not thinking about what she's just seen.


End file.
